


Cuddle Challenge

by Sarcastic_Soulmate



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Challenges, Couch Cuddles, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Soulmate/pseuds/Sarcastic_Soulmate
Summary: Leslie and Ben cuddle with their children.Wow yes amazing summary. xD
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Cuddle Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evansdotmandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansdotmandy/gifts).



> I can't even begin to explain this without linking the video this is based on: https://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=youtu.be&v=xhiiiZt8JHw
> 
> Anyways, thanks to the amazing Mandy for giving me this interesting prompt and also helping me write parts of it!

"BEN!"

Ben urgently walks in from the other room to see Leslie sitting at her desk with her laptop. "What? What's going on?"

"Look at this." Leslie gestures to the computer. "We should do this with the triplets."

Ben tries to make sense of what he's seeing. A video's playing of... what? Parents putting their head in their kids' laps. Okay, still not making sense. Great.

"What am I looking at?" Ben stands behind her, resting his hands on the back of her chair.

"It's a cuddle challenge!" Leslie says excitedly.

"That's not cuddling," Ben mutters.

"Shut up, yes it is."

"Okay, how do you do it?" Ben asks, slightly changing the subject.

"Okay, well one person films, the other does the cuddling. I think it's supposed to be a test on what the kid does."

"I'll do it, but I'm not gonna be the one filming."

"Why not?" Leslie pouts adorably, making him laugh.

"You know exactly why not."

"I really don't know what you have against the cameraman thing."

Ben rolls his eyes good-naturedly and lowers his head to kiss Leslie's hair. "I love you, but we aren't having this conversation again."

//

"Are you ready?" Leslie asks enthusiastically.

"Yes," Ben says, sarcastically matching her tone. "Wait, what do I do?"

Leslie sighs. "Cuddling. Like we do." She playfully nudges him.

"Well, not _exactly_ like we do…" Ben raises an eyebrow suggestively while giving Leslie a smug smile.

Leslie smacks his shoulder and points to Sonia sitting on the couch wrapped up in a blanket. "Go!" She orders, hiding a smile while following close behind to find a good angle near the couch.

Ben jumps forward awkwardly, stifling a yelp. Sonia's too engrossed in the show she's watching to notice.

He sits down on the couch casually, looking back at Leslie. She winks (or tries to) and gives him a thumbs-up.

Ben leans to his side, resting his head on Sonia's little legs and snuggling into her fluffy pajama pants. She immediately smiles and wraps her arms around his neck and head, ruffling his hair and resting her own head near his ear. He turns his face toward Sonia's to smile at her.

Leslie, from her position, tries to hold back her emotions but it's too much for her to handle. Sonia looks up at her mother, breaking into an even bigger smile. "Mommy, come!" She says, giving her her classic puppy dog eyes.

Leslie stops the recording and sits on Sonia's other side. Ben lifts his head up and moves back to his seated position, and Sonia jumps into Leslie's lap. Leslie wraps a protective arm around her front to keep her steady.

Wesley and Stephen, having heard the commotion, run into the living room and pounce on Ben.

"Oof!" Ben shouts, making Stephen giggle.

Wesley and Stephen get comfortable on top of Ben, getting situated on each of his thighs.

Leslie leans on Ben's shoulder, slightly jostling Sonia, who follows the motion by leaning on Ben's arm.

Ben smiles at Leslie and they quickly fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yo


End file.
